Setting rules
Like with every campaign setting, there are some special rules that apply that might not otherwise. They are listed below. Alignment rules Alignment restrictions for certain classes are making a small comeback from 3.5e. They will be highlighted in greater detail in the Classes page. * Clerics must be at most one step away from the alignment of their patron deity. (e.g, a cleric of a neutral good god must be neutral good, lawful good, chaotic good, or true neutral). If a cleric ceases to be within this alignment window, they may keep all their cleric levels and powers but cannot take another level in cleric, unless they return to the necessary alignment or begin to worship a different deity that satisfies this requirement. As described in the PHB, the domain they choose for their subclass must be one that belongs to their patron deity. ** Contrary to what the PHB says, an evil cleric may choose the Life domain, and a good cleric may choose the Death domain, provided that they are worshiping a deity that can provide it. * Druids must have the same alignment on the good/evil axis as the deity they worship. If they stray from this alignment, they keep all their druid levels and powers but cannot take another level in druid, unless they return to the necessary alignment or begin to worship a different deity that satisfies this requirement. * Paladins must be of lawful alignment. To be a paladin is, by definition, to be lawful. As for the good/evil axis, there is a little more flexibility. A "true" paladin has a good alignment; an evil paladin is known as a blackguard instead. If a paladin becomes evil, it trades its current subclass for the Oathbreaker subclass, as described in the Paladin page. If a blackguard becomes good, it trades the Oathbreaker subclass for any true Paladin subclass, according to the character's new outlook. If either becomes neutral on this axis, they keep all their paladin/blackguard levels and powers but cannot take another level in either until they attain the desired alignment. ** While the Oath of the Ancients subclass is still a perfectly available option, the implications of its description might seem odd for a lawful character. Don't worry about it - follow your oath to the best capacity of your alignment. (I may write a different description for it later.) Worship rules * Classes that use divine magic must worship a deity, who is their patron for their abilities and provides magic for them. If they stop worshiping this deity for any reason, they lose all class abilities (except for ability score improvements) relevant to that class, until they formally . * Clerics must worship a deity that is at most one step away from their own alignment. The details of this are highlighted above. * Druids must worship a deity that has Nature as one of its domains. * Paladins must worship a lawful and non-evil deity, and blackguards must worship a lawful and non-good deity. Additionally, they may not worship lawful neutral deities. Spell rules * Cure wounds uses d10s as its dice, not d8s. * New spells: ** Enhance undead: 2nd level necromancy (ritual), 30 second casting time, 30 ft. range, V/S/M (a handful of bone dust, a drop of pitch), 24 hour duration; This spell magically enhances undead creatures that are friendly to you. When you cast this spell, choose one of the following options, the effects of which last for the duration of the spell. While the spell lasts, you can end one option as an action to gain the benefits of a different one. *** Disguise undead. Choose two zombies, ghouls, ghasts, wights, or vampires within range that are friendly to you. When you finish casting the spell, they take on an appearance that makes them look as though they are living people. Casual glances at the creatures won't betray the disguise, and only an Intelligence (Investigation) check vs your spell save DC will reveal that they are, in fact, undead. *** Awaken undead. Choose two corporeal undead within range that have an Intelligence of 6 or less and are friendly to you. They each gain an Intelligence of 10, and gain the ability to speak a language you know and any languages it understands. Miscellaneous rules * The "massive damage" rule is in effect. When a creature takes damage from a single source that is equal to or greater than half its hit point maximum, it must succeed on a DC 15 Constitution saving throw or suffer an effect determined by a roll on the table below. : * The "hero points" system is in effect. Each player character starts at 1st level with 5 hero points. Each time the character gains a level, he or she loses any unspent hero points and gains a new total equal to 5 + half the character's level. A player can spend a hero point whenever he or she makes an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw. The player can spend the hero point after the roll is made but before the affect is applied. Spending the hero point allows the player to roll a d6 and add it to the d20, possibly turning a failure into a success. A player can spend only 1 hero point per roll. In addition, whenever a character fails a death saving throw, the player can spend 1 hero point to turn the failure into a success.